You're Not Alone
by dragonlover17
Summary: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock is the misunderstood nuisance of Berk. No one pays him any attention and he only has one friend, a girl named Violet, but no one knows. She enjoys hanging out with Hiccup but her reputation is important to her, as it is for all Vikings. The events of the movie with some changes, including Violet. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING(I do own the OC)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hellooooo everybody! Welcome to 'You're Not Alone'! So I've had this character in my head for a while and I figured I could use to here. I know this plot idea has been used before, maybe overused, but never with this particular OC and plot line. Hopefully she will make it interesting enough to keep reading and I may or may not be planning a different ending than in the movie… you all will have to read to find out. The story will be told from the alternating POV of Hiccup and Violet, but still in third person, if that makes sense. Each character will have every other chapter in their pov. Enough of my blabber, let's get on with the story! **_

_**Read, review, and enjoy chapter one of You're Not Alone. **_

* * *

"Dragon raid!"A Berkian called out. Immediately everyone grabbed their weapons and rushed out of their homes to defend the village.

Vikings weren't afraid of dragons, they enjoyed when a massive fire pit would come flying toward them. To Vikings, killing one of those fire pits meant everything. Killing a dragon was every young Viking's dream. Especially two Vikings in particular: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, who has a bit of an issue with fighting dragons, and Violet Hollows, who excels in fighting dragons.

One might think the two would never cross paths, but they actually have a lot in common and enjoy each other's company. Violet and Hiccup are best friends from two different sides of the world, but no one knows.

"Violet! Be careful out there!" Violet's dad yelled.

"I will Dad, you be careful too!" Violet responded as she ran to meet up with her friends. She found them gathered their dragon-raid-meeting-place.

"Violet! There you are." Astrid said when Violet arrived.

"We thought you weren't coming." Fishlegs commented.

"You think I would ever miss a dragon raid?" Violet joked as the group ran out to the village center.

"We wouldn't." Ruffnut responded.

"Yeah, there's way too much destruction for us to miss out on!" Tuffnut added. Violet groaned at their stupidity while they hit helmets.

"Hey, if you don't like them I could easily get rid of them for you." Snotlout offered.

"Snotlout!" Astrid scolded. Violet smirked.

"Why don't you just give up already? You have absolutely no chance with me." Violet asked.

"Your long brown hair is the most beautiful I have ever seen and your purple eyes are amazing."

"They aren't always purple. Just when I have strong emotions."

"You must be in love with me, they are purple now."

"Nope, not love: anger that is about to be expressed through my fists."

"Fire!" One Berkian yelled.

"Alright, let's go. Come on! Hurry up." Astrid instructed while the teens grabbed their buckets and started filling it with water. Fishlegs was the first one to fill his bucket and run out toward the fire. Then it was Snotlout and Violet. Next, the twins, who were fighting over a bucket. They all poured water over different fires. Violet and the others joined Astrid as they ran off. Voilet stole a glance into the forge as they ran by it and saw Hiccup being lifted by Gobber. She sighed and kept running.

"Come on guys! We have to get going!" Violet yelled to her friends over the commotion of all of the Vikings. They all went back and refilled their buckets and went to separate fires. Violet went over to one fire near the forge. Even if her friendship with Hiccup was secret, she still felt she had to protect him.

"Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all… this." Gobber argued. Violet had the urge to run into the forge and defend Hiccup but she had a duty to stop the fires. She put out the fire then saw an explosion a ways away from her and ran toward it after filling her bucket again. She met the Astrid there and they both poured their bucket over the fire. The Zippleback was flying away and its tail whipped at Astrid.

"Astrid, look out!" Violet pushed Astrid out of the way.

"I can take care of myself." Astrid complained.

"I could totally tell by the way you jumped out of the way of the Zippleback's tail so effortlessly." Violet responded sarcastically. Astrid rolled her eyes and they both looked up at the catapult.

"Monstrous Nightmare." Astrid and Violet breathed in unison as the other teens showed up.

"It just _has_ to set itself on fire every time." Snotlout complained.

"Come on, guys. We have to help!" Astrid ordered. All the teens ran over to the catapult just as a whistling sound buzzed through the air. The teens stopped dead in their tracks.

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!" The older Vikings surrounding the teens put their shields up to cover their heads. Violet could see the sky in-between shields and saw the Night Fury shoot at the catapult. It exploded and Stoik yelled for everyone to jump down. Pieces of the now broken catapult came raining down on the remaining Vikings.

"Look out!" A particularly big metal piece came toward Violet. She backflipped out of the way and she and the others ran back toward the village as the dragon shot again. Violet ran toward where she had gotten the water in her bucket and picked up her mace, her weapon of choice. It was a heavy weapon, but Violet had enough muscle strength to swing it at will. She saw Gobber running out of the forge and knew this was her chance to make sure Hiccup was okay. She ran toward the forge just in time.

"Hiccup, where are you going?" Violet questioned as her best friend ran out of the forge.

"I'm going to shoot down that Night Fury." Hiccup answered confidently. Violet sighed.

"Just try not to get yourself killed." She begged.

"Hiccup, where are you going?" Someone near the forge asked.

"Come back here!" Another ordered.

"Yep, I know. Be right back!" Hiccup yelled back to Violet as he ran off.

"When will he learn?" Violet asked herself as she watched Hiccup weave in and out of the villagers. With her mace in hand, she ran back to meet her friends. Violet ran up to Astrid with a grin.

"Since we are starting dragon training tomorrow, don't you think we should try to get a head start?" Violet asked. Astrid jumped when Violet started talking, Violet can sneak up in anyone, anytime.

"My parents will kill me if I don't get head of the class, but I don't see that being a problem." Astrid answered, hinting for Violet to stay out of her way, as they ran off.

"And this is why I hang out with Hiccup." Violet muttered under her breath.

"What?" Astrid asked, hearing Violet say something but not knowing what.

"Oh, nothing." Violet answered as they arrived at the village center.

"Where did the Night Fury go?" Astrid asked no one in particular. Violet turned and saw a blast to another catapult.

"I don't think I need to answer that." Violet replied. Astrid nodded. The Nightfury roared and flew away awkwardly.

"Okay, what about the Monstrous Nightmare?" Violet asked. The girls heard a scream and looked over to find the Nightmare chasing Hiccup.

"What is he doing? He isn't supposed to even be outside during dragon raids! He always helps the dragons instead of us!" Astrid complained as they saw the chief run toward Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Violet exclaimed, receiving a questioning look from Astrid.

"Hiccup needs to learn his place in the village and stop making a mess of everything!" Violet added, saving her secret. Stoik ran by them and they followed him to the Nightmare. Violet and Astrid arrived just as the Nightmare flew away. One of the posts with a torch on it collapsed from the fire of the dragon and fell onto the docks. Astrid groaned and Violet rolled her eyes as they went back to their other friends who had sat down to watch the show.

"Sorry, Dad." Hiccup said sheepishly. Most of the village watched as the dragons retreated, two Deadly Nadders taking most of the sheep with them.

"Ok, but I hit a Night Fury." Hiccup tried. Stoik furrowed his eyebrows in anger and grabbed his son by his tunic.

"Dah, it's not like the last few times, Dad, I mean, I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down just off Raven Point, let's get a search party out there before it-"

"Stop! Just… stop." Stoik yelled.

"Good luck, he never stops." Snotlout commented, making Tuffnut snicker.

"Every time you step outside disaster falls. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed." Stoik continued.

"Eh, between you and me the village could do with a little less feeding don't you think?" Hiccup added. Violet face-palmed and Fishlegs looked very offended.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Oh, why can't you follow the simplest orders?" Sotik asked, irritated.

"I-I-I-I can't stop myself! I see a dragon and I have to just… kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad." Hiccup tried to reason with his dad as Stoik placed a hand on his forehead in annoyance.

"Oh, you're many things, Hiccup…" Stoik started.

"Stupid, nucience, misfit, useless…" Snotlout counted off the list of things Hiccup was. Violet glared at him, not letting anyone see the glare though.

"…But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. Make sure he gets there!" Stoik ordered. Gobber walked up to Hiccup and smacked his head.

"I have his mess to clean up." Stoik added.

"Hiccup _is_ a mess to clean up." Snotlout said, making Ruffnut laugh just as Hiccup walked past them.

"Quite the performance." Tuffnut joked. His sister hit him.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Snotlout tormented.

"Thank you, thank you, I was trying, so…" Hiccup snuck a glance to Violet as if asking for help. Voilet mouthed 'sorry, I'll kill him later' as Gobber shoved Snotlout to the ground. Astrid stood up.

"Are you all ever going to grow up?" She asked.

"I don't think it's possible. Hey, Snotlout, why don't you come with me to a dark place, where we can be alone. I have some things I want to tell you." Violet offered. Snotlout's eyes lit up and he grinned at Tuffnut before following Violet. She led him behind a house where there were no witnesses. Once they got there she hit him over the head with her mace. Not hard enough to do any permanent damage, but just hard enough to get the message through, and knock him out.

"That's for my friend." Violet growled once Snotlout was out cold. She decided to pay Hiccup a visit and apologize for her other friends' behavior.

* * *

_**That chapter should give you a feel for the beginning of the story. For those of you who are considering not reading more, I can assure you this story will only get better. I am planning to follow the events of the movie closely, but I am going to deviate from the original plot of the movie later on. What will I do? You ask? Well, you will just have to wait to find out. Or follow the story, whatever flies your dragon. Well, I defiantly love love love reviews! They won't hurt you, they will just make my day! I will try to have the next chapter out soon so, until next time! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey people! So like I said before, the POV is alternating. The first one was in Violet's POV so this one is in Hiccup's POV. But it isn't in first person still... Anyway... Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, follows, ext. They really make my day! **_

_**Read, review, and enjoy chapter 2 of You're Not Alone! **_

* * *

"I really did hit one." Hiccup repeated as he and Gobber walked to Hiccup's house.

"Sure you did." Gobber replied, gesturing for Hiccup to keep moving.

"He never listens." Hiccup complained about his father, if Stoik could even be called that.

"It runs in the family." Gobber commented. Hiccup continued talking, not listening to Gobber.

"An-and when he does it's with his disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. _Excuse my, barmaid? I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone_!" Hiccup impersonated Stoik's heavy accent.

"Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand." Gobber reassured.

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup replied sarcastically as he reached for his front door.

"Look, the point is: stop trying so hard to be something you're not!" Gobber begged.

"I just want to be one of you guys." Hiccup complained as he pushed his way inside. Once inside, Hiccup ran to the back door and jumped out. While jumping, he ran into someone.

"Ah! Hiccup, watch where you're going!" Violet scolded as she picked herself up.

"Sorry, Violet." Hiccup apologized.

"No, Hiccup, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my friends talk to yo like that back there. I should have done something. Well, I did do _something_, but I should have done something to stop them." Violet confessed.

"It's okay Violet. I'm used to it by now." Hiccup responded.

"No, it's not okay I-"

"No, really, Violet, it's okay." Hiccup said as he slowly scooted away form her.

"Well I wanted to apologize to my best friend and- do you have somewhere to be?" Violet asked.

"W-w-what? Where did you get that crazy idea?"

"Oh, nowhere. It's just the facts that you aren't acting yourself, running out of the back door to your house, and scooting slowly away from me while I'm trying to talk to you." Violet explained. Hiccup's face got red and he froze.

"Uh, I, I, uh," Hiccup stuttered.

"Go ahead. But I better hear about this when you get back." Violet commanded with a smile. Hiccup nodded and ran off.

"Well, that was awkward." Hiccup said to himself as he pulled out his notebook at the edge of the forest. He turned to an open page in his book and drew a sketch of the village and the forest on two pages. Hiccup then drew the trajectory of the falling Night Fury according to where he was when he hit it and where he saw the dragon go down.

"Okay, I hit the dragon here, it was going this way, so it should be around… here." Hiccup concluded as he finished the dotted line of the trajectory and drew a dark arrow at the end. He trudged through the forest until he reached the spot where he predicted the dragon would have ended up. He held his breath and looked up. Seeing nothing, he groaned and drew an 'X' in his notebook.

"It's got to be around here somewhere." Hiccup said, determined.

After an hour or two of searching and twenty-seven 'X's in his notebook, Hiccup looked up one more time. He sighed once again and drew another 'X' in his book. Irritated, he scribbled all over his little map, put his charcoal pencil in it, slammed it shut, and shoved it into his coat.

"The gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No not me, I managed to lose an entire dragon!" Hiccup scolded himself. He hit a small branch out of his way and it came back to slap him in the face.

"OW!" He brought a hand over the side of his face the branch hit and glared up at it. He pulled his hand away and saw a tree, half of which was broken and fallen. Hiccup looked down and saw a huge indention in the dirt and realized only one thing could have made a trail that deep. He slid down into it and walked to the other side. He walked up to the hill at the end and leaned over it, hopeful but not expectant.

Hiccup turned his head in front of him and gasped at the sight. He quickly drew his head back down. There was the Night Fury! Tied up right in front of him! Hiccup couldn't believe what he shad just seen. He timidly looked over the hill once more and his mouth dropped open.

Hiccup frantically felt around in his coat for his knife and pulled it out, holding to out in front of him. He slid down the small hill and threw his back against a large rock that was in front of the Night Fury. He breathed deeply and slowly scooted around the rock and snuck a glance at the dragon. Seeing that the dragon was unconscious, Hiccup got up and walked toward the dragon.

"Oh, wow, I-I-I did it. Oh, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" Hiccup places his foot on the dragon's leg, waking it up. The dragon moaned and tried to move but was restrained by the bola. Hiccup, with a look of surprise, jumped back to the rock, hyperventilating. He held the knife out in front of him as he walked back up to the dragon slowly. The dragon opened its eyes and looked at Hiccup, who was mesmerized by it's vibrant green eyes. He forced himself to look away and he was shaking as he pointed his knife at the dragon's chest.

"I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna, I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I am a Viking!" Hiccup yelled at the dragon. Hiccup drew in a sharp breath, closed his eyes, and brought the knife above his head. He drew up all his strength and got ready to kill the dragon. Hiccup dared to open his eyes to looked at the dragon and he saw something in the dragon's eyes. He saw something he was very familiar with. He shook his head and closed his eyes once more, only to drop his hands onto his head. Hiccup looked at his knife then at the dragon.

"I did this." Hiccup concluded shamefully then turned to walk away. He stopped himself and looked back at the tied up dragon. He sighed and then went back and knelt down next to the dragon.

Hiccup started cut the ropes loose then out of nowhere the dragon lunged at him, pinning him against the rock. Hiccup started hyperventilating once again as he looked into the dragons ferocious eyes. Hiccup tried to scoot away but it was so use, the dragon had him. There was nothing Hiccup could do to save himself. The dragon opened its wings and reared back into what Hiccup could only assume was the stance the dragon would use while roasting him alive. Hiccup closed his eyes and waited for the fire that would never come. Instead, he received an ear-splitting roar. Hiccup opened his eyes just in time to see the dragon fly awkwardly through the trees.

Hiccup breathed deeply as his adrenaline rush started to fade and grabbed a hold of his small knife. He stood up and watched the dragon fly deep into the forest. He took four steps toward the village before dropping his knife and passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello everyone! Thanks for all the review, favorites, views, _****_ect. Please remember that reviews make me happy!_**

**_Read, review, and enjoy chapter 3 of You're Not Alone!_**

* * *

After her strange encounter with her secret best friend, Violet had started wandering through the village. She met up with her friends, but three of them were missing.

"Where are Snotlout and the twins?" Fishlegs asked.

"Who cares, as long as they aren't here." Astrid replied.

"I thought I saw Ruff and Tuff going into the Great Hall earlier. And I don't think Snotlout will be joining us today." Violet commented with a smirk. She received a strange look from Fishlegs but Astrid didn't hear the last part, Violet had said it quietly.

"They snuck in! After the last dragon raid Stoik ordered an emergency meeting with the warriors of the village." Astrid explained. Just after, Vikings started filing out of the Great Hall. The three friends looked at each other with eyebrows raised, shrugged, and ran off toward the Great Hall. Just as they slipped through the barely open door they were grabbed by Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Violet opened her mouth to yell at them but Ruffnut cupped a hand over her and Astrid's mouth and Tuffnut did the same to Fishlegs.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Gobber asked sarcastically.

"Hiccup." Ruffnut whispered to explain.

"What am I going to do with him, Gobber?" Stiok asked.

"Put him in training with the others." Gobber suggested. Al five of the eavesdropping teens gasped.

"No, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage." Stiok argued. Violet rolled her eyes. _Have a little faith in your own son!_ She thought to herself.

"Oh, you don't know that."

"I do know that actually."

"No, you don't."

"No, actually I do."

"No, you don't!"

"Listen, you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been… different. He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow, I take him fishing and he goes hunting for… for trolls!"

"I have to go." Violet whispered then ran out of the Great Hall before she could hear any more. She couldn't stand hearing Hiccup's own _father_ talk about him that way. Her friends she can deal with, but Hiccup's father? That was too far. At least there was someone else to defend him. Gobber was Hiccup's only other friend.

Violet went straight to her house before her friends had a chance to find her and question her about the strange way she acted. She knew she would have to deal with it tomorrow, but they might forget to ask her about it with the excitement and nervousness of their first session of dragon training.

With her mind on dragon training the next day, Violet decided to get to sleep early. She knew she would need her energy, even though she wouldn't be trying to win it. Astrid's parents were very strict and they wanted the 'absolute best for their daughter,' as Astrid had warned her friends. Violet didn't want to come in the way of Astrid's family. She knew that their family wasn't known to be compassionate and a failure such as that would drive the family to pieces.

* * *

"Violet!" Violet's dad yelled up to her. She groaned and put her pillow over her head.

"Five more minutes." She grumbled.

"You're going to be late for dragon training!" Violet's mom added. With that, Violet bolted up out of bed with excitement.

"I can't believe I didn't remember dragon training!" Violet said to herself as she rushed to get ready. She put on her purple tunic and brown fur vest with her violet pants tucked into her brown boots. She slipped on her brown leather fingerless gloves and re-braided her hair. Violet then ran downstairs, grabbed her mace, and raced out of the house. She vaguely heard her mother yell something about food but she was too exited to eat. Her friends obviously had the same idea as her, they all came out at once and met up.

"Who's ready to kick some dragon butt?!" Snotlout yelled while slashing his own mace at imaginary dragons. He had gotten a mace to impress Violet, but her's was the only mace attached to the wood by a chain on the island.

"I-I don't know if it's the best idea to attack them before Gobber trains us. It is called dragon _training_ after all." Fishlegs commented.

"I don't need training! I'm a warrior!" Snotlout argued cockily.

"Attack first-" Tuffnut started.

"Ask questions later." Ruffnut finished.

"What do you mean? We never ask questions!" Tuffnut argued. Astrid and Violet rolled their eyes while the twins started attacking each other.

"Remind me why we gave them weapons?" Violet asked Astrid, who sniggered. The rest of the walk to the training arena was in an anticipating silence. Violet did notice that Hiccup wasn't with them. She wondered if he was even coming. She had to push the thought to the back of her mind when she and her friends arrived at the arena. The teens saw Gobber by the door and he pulled it open for them.

"Welcome to dragon training!" He announced.

"No turning back." Astrid added, determined. Violet looked around the entire arena and when she looked near the entrance she saw Hiccup coming in. She snuck away from her friends' sides and went over to Hiccup without being noticed.

"Hey, so I'm assuming your Dad had a… _talk_ with you about _this_… How'd that go?" Violet asked.

"He never listens to me." Hiccup responded. Violet understood and patted Hiccup on the shoulder. She then noticed he was staring at a particular teen in the group.

"If you do well it will defiantly impress her. Or, like I have told you before, you could actually _talk_ to Astrid. Just, don't be shy and try to be yourself. The you that I know." Violet suggested. Hiccup blushed and Violet went back to her other friends with a smirk on her face.

"I hope I get some serious burns." Tuffnut dreamed out loud.

"I'n hoping for some mauling: like, on my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut added.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid commented.

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain, love it." Hiccup said sarcastically. Violet face palmed. The other teens turned to Hiccup in surprise. Violet guessed that they hadn't actually thought he would show up.

"Oh great, who let _him_ in?" Tuffnut taunted.

"Alright, let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front go the entire village." Gobber interrupted before the taunting could go any further. Hiccup jumped when Gobber imitated killing the dragon.

"If he can't even think about killing dragons he shouldn't be here." Astrid whispered to Violet.

"He might not be as bad as he looks." Violet defended.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him, or…?" Snotlout bullied. The twins burst out in laughter but Violet, Astrid, and Fishlegs ignored them. Violet saw Gobber talking to Hiccup and she could only hope that he was giving advice. Hiccup needed all the help he could get. Violet and her friends lined up, Violet on the end next to Fishlegs. Gobber pushed Hiccup into Violet and she noticed the discouraged look on his face.

"Don't worry." Violet whispered, ignoring whatever Gobber was saying and filtering out whatever Fishlegs was commenting.

"My Dad was right, I can't do this." Hiccup said.

"No offense, but your Dad is stupid." Violet replied. She was pulled back into reality when she heard Snotlout yelling.

"Wh-whoa, whoa, wait, aren't you going to teach us first?" Snotlout asked.

"I thought you were too good of a warrior to need training." Violet smirked.

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber pushed down the handle and a very angry Gronkle burst out of it's cage and went straight for the teens.


	4. Chapter 4

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber pushed down the handle and a very angry Gronkle burst out of it's cage and went straight for the teens.

"Today is about survival!" Gobber commented. Hiccup saw the Gronkle fly to a pile of rocks and ran the opposite direction.

"If you get blasted- you're dead! Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber asked.

"A doctor?" Hiccup guessed. He saw Violet smack her hand on her forehead.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs guessed.

"And how do you plan on acquiring that?" Violet commented.

"A shield." Astrid answered in her battle stance. Hiccup could only wish he was as confident and prepared as her.

"Sheild! GO!" Gobber ordered. Hiccup ran toward the shields and was about to grab one when Snotlout pouched him out of the way and grabbed it for himself. Violet grabbed two shields and threw one to Hiccup.

"He's a jerk, get your shield and go." Violet instructed.

"Your most important piece of equipment is your shield." Hiccup tried to pick up his shield but was having trouble while still holding his axe.

"If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield." Gobber forced the shield onto Hiccup's arm and pushed him into the battle. Hiccup looked around the arena and saw the Gronkle chasing Fishlegs. He slowly went to the other side of the arena to stay away from the dragon but it was everywhere. Next, it went for the twins.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out." Gobber said.

"What?" They replied, dazed. Hiccup didn't hear what Gobber said next because Violet appeared beside him.

"I thought you would be trying to fight the dragon." Hiccup said.

"You know, I would, but Astrid threatened that if I did anything to jeopardize her chances at winning top student… well, it wouldn't be pleasant." Violet explained.

"Speaking of Astrid, we should probably get out there so she doesn't get suspicious." Violet suggested then raced out into the arena and joined the remaining teens in banging their weapons.

"I wish they would accept me." Hiccup said to himself as he slowly walked over to the set of the teens and joined them in their banging. He got to them just in time to see Fishlegs get blasted. The shot exploded near Hiccup so he ran back behind a slab of wood to hide.

"Fishlegs, out." Gobber stated. Hiccup slowly scooted out from his hiding place when Gobber spotted him.

"Hiccup, get in there!" Gobber commanded. The Gronkle too noticed Hiccup and shot a lava blast at him. He jumped and ran out of the way. Hiccup poked his head around his hiding place and saw the Gronkle shoot at Snotlout. He came out while the Gronkle had its back turned.

"Snotlout, you're done!" Gobber yelled. Astrid somersaulted out of the Gronkle's path and landed beside Hiccup. Hiccup watched as the Gronkle went for Violet on the other side of the arena. He looked at Astrid who mouthed something at Violet, making her allow the Gronkle to shoot at her.

"Violet, out!" Gobber commented.

"So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?." Hiccup tried to make small talk with Astrid, in an attempt to get her to at least notice him.

"Nope, just you." She replied then ran out of the way. Hiccup was confused on what she meant for a short moment then the fire blast of a Gronkle brought him back to his surroundings. His shield was thrown from his hand as the dragon raced after him.

"One shot left…" Gobber announced. Hiccup tried to retrieve his shield but it rolled away as the Gronkle was closing in on him from behind.

"Hiccup!" Gobber and Violet yelled simultaneously. Hiccup threw himself against the wall of the Academy as the Gronkle prepared its fire in the back of its throat. Hiccup closed his eyes and waited for impact. He heard the shot and threw his arms over his head.

"And that's six." Gobber said. Hiccup looked up and saw Gobber holding the Gronkle by its lip with his hook.

"Go back to bed you overgrown sausage." Gobber threw the Gronkle into its cage. Hiccup was still breathing deeply as the adrenaline rush slowly faded. Hiccup heard the Gronkle struggling to get out of its cage and have another go at the teens.

"You'll get another chance, don't you worry." Gobebr mocked the dragon.

"Remember, a dragon will always," Gobber turned to Hiccup, "_always_, go for the kill." Gobber pulled Hiccup up and walked away to the other teens.

"Meet up at the Great Hall during dinner and we will discuss this session. Dissmissed." Gobber said. The other teens walked out together, after Gobber left, leaving Hiccup alone. He looked at the scorch mark on the wall and Gobber's words kept ringing through his head. If dragons always go for the kill, the face of the Night Fury should have been the last thing he ever saw.

* * *

**_Author's note: Sorry about the short chapter but I may be experiencing a slight writer's block. I'll try to update again as soon as I can but I don't want the story to be bad because I forced a chapter. For me, it has to come naturally. Please tell me what you all think so far! _**

**_To my latest reviewer- I am planning a major twist, but it doesn't come until later on. Hopefully not too far because I am edited to write it! Just stick with the story until then, I try to make it as interesting as possible. :)_**


End file.
